Fox Tales
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: OMG again with the bad titles! i welcome suggestions! this is about my OC Samantha Vulpes who is zoey's BFF and she has a crush on an alien. srry rushed sum. bad sum good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys ok so at the end of my last story i said i would be posting this and here it is! so ya and just in case you didnt read my other story i will say it again, ok so this was origionally posted on a website i created and i am telling you this so if by some random event youve been to that web site you wont think i plager... playje... umm... copied it from there so ya I DIDNT! i would also like to thank everyone who has ever posted a story on fan fic you are my insperation to write! thank you i love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew i only own Sam Vulpes (my OC)!**

With her usual emotionless mask plastered on her face, Sam breathed in the crisp morning air. The heels of her black, knee high boots clicked on the pavement as she walked. Sam had become quite fond on early morning strolls and the cool breeze cleared her mind and purified her senses, allowing her to think clearly. It was about 4:00 AM and the sun was just peaking over the mountains that ran like teeth along the horizon. The glow of the sun, though faint, lit up the world with a burning light. Its rays spread over the city like paint over a canvas, bringing color to the cold grey shadows lingering from the past night. Sam sighed as she watched the light warp the air around the horizon; it swayed and twisted like waves on the ocean. Her blue eyes focused on this illusion with great intensity. Shaking her head she allowed her mind to wander back to the beginning of the week. The events of the past swam in Sam's mind like koi fish in a pond. But if she let her mind stray her thoughts always rested on _him_. Sam frowned. She could admit to herself that she liked him, but she new that even if in some alternate universe, he was to return her feeling, they could never be together. It wasn't fair. But of course it was just like her to want what she couldn't have. Sam removed a strand of crimson hair from her face. Why did she like him so much? Thinking hard Sam decided to list all the things she admired about him; he was strong, well built, intelligent, and virtually out of her reach. And his eyes, that's it she thought, its those goddamn eyes, cold and grey, like the moon. Sam shook her head. Stop it, she told herself firmly. But how could she. This… _crush _infected her mind like a virus, seeping through every vein and clogging every artery until she could no longer focus on anyone or anything other than the object of her desire. Sam stopped and raised her head. Quirking a brow she observed her surroundings. Strange she thought, no it wasn't the odd fact that one topic can be completely smothered by another and forgotten like dust on a windy day. It was that once again her feet had carried her to the same spot as they had for a whole week now. Sam thought it weird that she should feel so drawn to this place. Brow furrowed Sam turned to face the large pink, cake like building that rose up in front of her. Yellow and white hearts encrusted the round icing like walls. _What a fitting look for a café_ Sam thought, because this was indeed a café. With her crush completely forgotten, Sam stepped through the small archway and entered the lush green yard. She walked down the glimmering white marble path that led up to the doors. As she did so the rising sun glinted off her crimson orange hair. Making shine with a fiery glow. Unaware of two cold eyes watching her, Sam flicked her hair aside and promptly knocked on the door. When nothing happened she knocked again. There was loud moan and the sound of a chair scrapping against a freshly polished floor. Sam resisted the urge to wince at the tooth grinding noise. The door opened a crack and a young man, about Sam's age, peered out. His eyes were bright blue, but given the early hour, they were red with weariness, and his light blonde hair was messy and stuck up like pieces of straw.

"We're closed." He said, and then attempted to close the door but Sam's foot was wedged in-between it and the other door, preventing this action.

"I'm not here for tea, I'm here for answers." Sam said calmly. Paying no attention to the wary glance he cast over her shoulder, She tapped her foot impatiently. With a combination of nervousness and irritation on his face the boy, with some reluctance opened the door and leaned against its frame, allowing her to enter. Sam took a step forward, but a strange feeling crept into her blood. It bubbled and slithered like venom. Twisting and writhing around her right wrist. _Oh, not again! _She thought irritably as her heart started to pound. She whirled around and stared at the sky. There was a flash of green and a blast of light. But before Sam could get a good look at what it was, something struck her in the side. The breath was knocked out of her and she would have fallen. But a gentle yet firm hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Noticing that the blonde was gone and the hand gripping her arm was of the male persuasion, Sam's natural instinct was to kick out; she twisted, trying to get free. Before she realized that the grip was loosening, She had swung her free limb, hand clenched into a fist. Sam heard the crack as her knuckles collided with the soft cartilage of her captors nose. There was a gasp and a crash as the man fell backwards into a table. Sam was breathing heavily, her mind whirled with anger-fueled adrenalin. All of a sudden there was an angry shout and the blonde boy reentered the room, with a phone in hand. He was yelling at someone on the other line. Abruptly he hung up and slammed the phone on a table. Cursing under his breath he looked up and saw the somewhat horrific scene. His bright blue eyes widened in surprise

"Wesley!" he shouted. He bounded over to the man leaning on the table faster than a gazelle flees the clutches of a lion. Wesley was holding his nose tightly, trying without success, to keep the blood from pouring out. Already his hands and the front of his shirt were covered. The blonde threw a venomous glare in Sam's direction. "What did you do?" he shouted angrily. Feeling slightly surprised about how hard she had hit him, Sam barley heard.

"Its ok Elliot," Wesley said through his fingers, Sam looked up. Wesley stood and tried to smile at her. She eyed him suspiciously. "Wow. That hurt. Your very strong." He attempted to smile again but winced. Sam lowered her head, and for the first time took a good look at her hand. It was covered in Wesley's blood, which dripped onto the floor. Her heart skipped a beat. _Did I really hit him that hard? _This newfound power made Sam feel dizzy. Her head was spinning and the world lurched beneath her feet. She suddenly felt alone, a foreboding feeling that surged through her veins. Then a strange realization that she was different hit her full in the face. _Im not like them… _the thought popped into Sam's mind before she could stop it. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor, staring at her hand. Sam suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You sure as hell better be!" Elliot snapped at her.

"Don't be so hard on her," Wesley said putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. Some how he had managed to clear all traces of blood from his face and hands, though his shirt still looked a mess. "I'm very sorry for startling you. But I guess in a way it was for the best. Its obvious that you can fight." Feeling confused and sick, Sam attempted to stand up. Her legs felt weak and she had to use a near by table for support.

"w-what do you mean?" the words came out slow and wavy. Elliot knelt down beside her. Sam met his cold stare with her own.

"I'm sure this is all very confusing. But we will explain." He said calmly.

"Yes," Wesley added, "now, can you tell us why you came here?" Sam returned her gaze to the glossy floor. It was as if there was something very interesting on its surface.

"I don't know," Sam answered "its just… for the past week, every time I go outside, I eventually find myself here."

"Could you explain exactly what happened throughout the week?" Wesley asked. Sam met his gaze confused.

"If we know what's been going on, we may be able to help." Elliot explained. Sam took a deep breath.

"Well, it happened on Sunday…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry bout the shortness the next chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew i only own Sam Vulpes (my OC)!**

'It started out like any other day; I was taking my morning walk, and at first nothing out of the ordinary happened. But then… well lets just say; it got weird. I had decided to take a detour into the park. Everything seemed normal, but that was before a giant fish attacked me. I ran. What would you have done? I mean how often do giant fish leap out of ponds and attack you? Anyways I hadn't gotten far, when I suddenly ran into someone, literally. I don't really remember what happened in the ten to fifteen minutes I was there, all I remember is what he looked like. He was about four inches taller than me; he had short dark violet hair. He wore strange clothes and his ears were long and pointed. His eyes… they were a cold stormy grey, it was as if they had never seen happiness. In fact all his features were like that. He looked strong and fearless. I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my entire life. I was about to turn and run again, but something smashed into me. I remember hitting a tree and then being on the ground. I remember feeling dizzy and someone shouting. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was on my porch. Alone. I thought it had just been a dream, but then I noticed that there was a good-sized bump on my head and a large bruise on my right arm.'

… And ya that's pretty much what happened, and every day after that I " Sam finished. Both Elliot and Wesley were staring at the ground, thinking hard. Then they started to talk quietly. Occasionally throwing a glance in her direction. Sam paid no attention to them, instead she thought over what she had just said. She had not told them everything. Sam had not exactly wanted to share the whole story with them, because one; she had just met them, and two; she had a strange feeling that it was a bad idea to spill all the beans into one barrel. She had changed the ending and left out a few details. In fact she had not woken up on her porch at all. Most of the story was true, until the part where she regained consciousness. After thinking so hard on the subject, it was hard to stop the memory from flooding in. Sam remembered waking up, not on her porch, but on the ground in the same spot where she had fallen. She remembered fingers slowly running through her hair and she remembered feeling dizzy. Sam found herself trying to recapture the moment where strong arms had lifted her. But it was hard to remember that moment because when it happened; the air moved around her like waves and every sound was muffled like trying to hear through water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! told you this one would be longer! enjoy my mushy cheesyness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew i only own Sam Vulpes (my OC)!**

Flash Back

When Sam regained consciousness the second time, she was sitting up against a very old looking pillar; it was broken, cracked and showed the signs of many hard years. Sam could hear voices talking. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"She's waking up!" said a young exited voice. Sam stared in amazement at where she was. The floor, ceiling and walls rippled. Which made them look like green liquid. Pillars and pieces of old broken buildings were scattered around the strange room. But what really intrigued her was the three… people, which were sitting in mid air, in other words; floating. The one on the left looked about ten years old. He had short red hair that was done up in two stubby pigtails on the top of his head and long abnormally pointed ears. The boy in the middle looked only a few years younger that Sam and he had dark green hair that was put into ponytails in front of his oddly shaped ears. The third boy on the right was the one Sam had seen earlier. She flinched when she saw his cold eyes staring at her.

"You know how much trouble your going to be in if Deep Blue finds out you brought a human here?" asked green haired boy.

"I am fully aware of the circumstances Dren." The young man with dark violet hair answered. Just then the red headed youth appeared right in front of her face almost falling over, she put her hand on the rippling floor to support herself.

"Wow, she's really pretty Sardon." He said as he turned his head to look at the violet haired boy who was talking to Dren. But at the comment he quickly twisted to look at the child. Dren quirked a brow then suddenly was up in Sam's face too. She pushed back against the pillar.

"Hey your right, she _is _pretty." Dren shot a sly look at Sardon, who only glared at his younger associates. Sam slid away from the gawking boys and stood up.

"All right, what the heck is going on here?" she asked angrily. Dren giggled then he floated over to where Sam was standing.

"Of course you want to know what's going on," he turned his head and gave Sardon a mischievous look. "Sardon, why don't you explain?" sighing Sardon replied;

"Very well," he turned his cold stare on Sam "as you can see we are not human."

"_Obviously_." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes… anyways, we are known as Cyniclons and the reason we are here is because…"

"Let me guess; your planet isn't good enough, and you've decided that Earth is a more sufficient planet so you're going to destroy its inhabitants and in doing so your people can have a better life style." Sam interrupted. All three aliens looked surprised.

"Wow. Pretty _and _smart, Dren said while smiling humorously "Sardon where did you say you found this girl?"

"I didn't, and yes she does seem quite intelligent." Sam began to feel nervous as she remembered the chilling fear she had felt when Sardon had stared at her like this before. His passionless grey eyes pierced right through her. Sam looked away, subconsciously turning her right arm outwards, and then folding it with her left. It was only a spit second but it turned out that's all it took. Sardon stood up and within the course of two seconds was in Sam's face. He grabbed her arm and pulled it up above her head, where he examined her wrist. Sam jerked backwards and twisted out of his grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam shouted.

"Just hold still." He said, this time seizing her arm so tight that Sam started to feel dizzy. He twisted her arm outwards, then loosening his grip, ran his thumb over a strange mark that lay in the dead center of her right wrist. Dren peered over Sardon's shoulder. The little red head floated over to see what they were all staring at. Then he gasped pointing at the mark.

"She's a Mew Mew!" He Shouted.

"A what?" Sam asked confused. Dren looked at the symbol closely.

"Your right. That's defiantly a Mew Mew mark." Sam jerked her arm back. She took a few steps backwards.

"Ok. So I get knocked out by a giant fish, then wake up in some other dimension or something, and it turns out I've been brought here by aliens, who are planning to invade Earth. Is that right or have I left something out?" Dren laughed.

"No not really. Except that now it seems like a good idea to have isolated you from the other Mew Mews, even if they don't know your one of them…" Sardon flicked a suspicious look at Dren. Sam didn't move but mentally cringed away from the strange beings.

"This is a dream isn't it?"

"No I'm afraid this is very real." Dren ginned again. The red headed boy frowned.

"Does this mean we have to kill her?" Sam flinched.

"No. This does not mean we have to kill her Tarb." Dren inspected his icy eyed friend, with a combination of confusion and slyness. Sardon returned the look calmly.

"Well… maybe we should sit down. I'm exhausted." Tarb said stretching his thin, pale arms above his head. He then proceeded to sit against one of the ancient walls, or at least what was left of it. Dren vanished then appeared next to his younger teammate.

"Now is not the best time to be relaxing."

"Well sorry if I'm tired after you dragged me all over the place, throwing infusers at pretty much everything!" Dren glared in response to the statement.

"Whatever." He sat down next to Tarb. Then looking up he grinned.

"Hey come on, aren't you two going to join us?" Dren smirked evilly. Sam glared at the middle alien. Sardon sighed and grabbed Sam's hand; she blushed a deep shade of red. Her whole body froze, but she didn't protest. Sardon pulled Sam over to the wall, he sat down and Sam followed suit. They sat in silence for a long while before she said;

"Umm… I'm not sure if I said this before but I'm Sam." The corner of his mouth turned up in a small grin.

"I'm Sardon."

"I'm Dren."

"And I'm Tarb!" Sam smiled at the littlest alien.

"Umm… about before, with the fish thing… thanks."

"You should be more careful. Besides," Sardon leaned back against the wall "what would I have gained from leaving you there?"

"One less human?" Sam said humorously. His grin turned into a smile. Then he shrugged.

"I guess I just saw something in your eyes, something that made it seem like you were like us in some way."

"How so?"

"I don't know. Just, you know when you randomly feel attached to something?"

"Ya, I know that feeling," Sam smiled at him "its strange, I know I only just met you but it feels like I've known you for a long time." He smiled back. Dren burst into spontaneous laughter.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple of love birds!" Tarb giggled uncontrollably and Dren was holding his stomach. Sam shot them the most venomous glare that she could muster. Sardon narrowed his eyes. When his fit subsided Dren smiled mischievously. Sardon rolled his eyes and after a moment he said a little uncomfortably.

"So…"

"So… what?"

"What do you think, about all of this?" Sam was shocked by the off topic question but nonetheless answered.

"Well, at first I thought it was a dream but this feels to real so it cant be. Other than that it's a little overwhelming, I mean this kind of stuff doesn't usually happen to me."

"You don't seem that freaked out by the fact you are in another dimension with aliens." Dren stated.

"I don't really get freaked out anymore. Besides, though I have no idea why, I trust you." He looked slightly surprised.

"You do, do you?" Sardon lips curled into a slight grin.

"Yes, I do. Though your other friends kinda creep me out." Sardon laughed at that.

"Hey!" both Tarb and Dren exclaimed in unison.

"Yes they can be odd sometimes," he leaned close to Sam's ear and whispered "but once you get to know them they can be quite hilarious."

"Your very fond of them, aren't you?" she whispered back.

"Yes, don't tell either of them I said that." Sam giggled.

"Of course not," she said louder.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Tarb asked suspiciously.

"Ya!" said Dren, a pout forming on his face.

"Oh nothing." Sam grinned.

"You know what," said Tarb, everyone turned their gazes on the youngest alien, he smirked at Sam "I like her."

"So do I," Dren said as he put his arms around the back of his head "and of course 'Sardon' likes her… right glummy Gus?" Dren grinned at his older teammate. Sardon smirked.

"Of course I do." The other aliens looked shocked. Sam blushed then she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands "what is your planet like?" all three boys faces glazed over in shock. Then Sardon asked.

"The planet or the people?"

"Both."

"Well the planet is a lot like earth, except that it's completely covered in snow. But along time ago it was green and beautiful. The rivers flowed through the forests and the cool breeze made the trees come alive and dance in tune to the bird song. The sun used to shine, it used to warm the world but even its heat cannot reach it now. Right now the people aren't much different from the planet, but if I were to describe them, they would be pretty close to earths people. They are strong willed and patient." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Are your people suffering?" the question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Yes," he replied, "the weather conditions on our planet are getting worse every day. Lives are being lost every day. Our world is only a few disasters away from destruction. That's why we are here; we want to help as much as possible. You don't know what its like watching your family and friends suffer." Sam lowered her head.

"I know what its like," she said slowly, Sardon blinked then looked at her trying to read her expression, "both my parents died when I was five and my little brother had cancer in his leg, but the doctors couldn't cure it. They couldn't amputate because it had reached his hip; horribly enough he was allergic to the antibiotics so he was always in pain. I can remember one time when I went to visit him in the hospital. He was screaming at the nurse, he was holding his stomach a crying '_please, please, someone kill me, please just kill me. It hurts so much.' _But they wouldn't, he was going to die, nothing could save him. But they wouldn't even do that to help him. I remember holding his hand right before… before he… died. All he could say was that he wanted to go home; he wanted to see the sun and play with his friends. I promised him that one day we would see each other again, that this wasn't _good-bye,_ and it was just a_ see you later_. It was the only thing I could say that would make him feel even a little bit better. After that he said '_ok sis, I guess I'll see you later'. _

After losing both my parents I became a quiet and shy child, but after loosing my little brother… I almost lost all emotion and I was no longer aware of other people. My younger sister tried to help, but neither of us ever got over it.

Life isn't fair. That seemed to become a frequent fraise in my life, as I watched the rest of my family die. My sister and I are the only ones left. I-I know what its like." Hot tears slowly spilled down Sam's face. She quickly wiped them away. But her body shook uncontrollably. Suddenly Sardon put his arm around her shoulders. Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." All three aliens dropped their heads.

Sam twisted her head so that their eyes met. His eyes were hardened and rough no doubt from watching years of suffering and destruction on his planet, they were so cold and there was a deep suppressed pain lingering in his heart. Her eyes, though icy blue mirrored his, strengthened from bearing witness to horrific suffering, and a lasting pain deep inside her.

He took her hand gently in his. Sam wanted to object but something told her not too. Sam noticed Dren watching them with slight suspicion. She almost gave in but a chill ran down her spine. She pushed away from him and moved a little further down the wall. Refusing to look at him she folded her arms. Sardon sighed then stood up. Eyeing him warily Sam allowed a guilty expression to form on her face.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"Its ok, I should probably take you back now anyways." He held out his hand. Sam reached up and placed her hand in his. His grip tightened and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Well I think that went rather well." Dren smirked.

"Ya! She should hang out with us more often!" Tarb exclaimed. Sardon nodded.

"Well umm… when can I… I mean 'we' see you again" Sam stared at the oldest alien a little confused.

"Umm… well I guess tomorrow if that's ok." Sardon nodded again.

"Ok," Dren smirked "I will be at the park at noon anyways, I could meet you there." Sam raised a brow.

"Sure…" she looked quizzically at Sardon but he just shrugged. She waved good-bye to the other two Cyniclons then the air moved then suddenly Sam was standing in the park again. Sardon turned around and was about to leave but Sam grabbed his hand holding him back.

"Wait." Sam said quickly, "Um… thanks, again." He smiled.

"Anytime." Sardon put his hand on her shoulder then gently pressed his lips against her forehead. And without another word vanished.

The next day at noon Sam strolled into the park and sat down at a bench at the edge of the trees. She stared out onto the park letting her mind travel. Suddenly Sam felt hands touch her shoulders and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello sunshine, little early for summer vacation, don't you think." Sam smirked then grabbed the wrist of the boy hovering behind her and flung him over her should so that he was laying on the ground in front of her.

"True," she said leaning over to stare Dren in the face "but just in time for fall."

Sam and Dren walked or in his case floated through the trees talking. They stopped when the light started to fade and darkness crept up on the city like a wild cat stalking a mouse.

"Wait, wait, wait… you go to school with Zoey?"

"Ya why?"

"You do know that Zoey happens to be the leader of the Mew Mews?"

"Really?"

"Yup. She's also the cutest." Sam grinned.

"Somebody's got a crush." Dren's face turned red.

"N-no well maybe but that's no the point," he stuttered "anyways… I happen to know for a fact that a certain someone that we know has a crush on mew, uh 'you'."

"Huh… really, who?" Sam cocked her head confused. Dren's jaw dropped.

"oh my god, its totally obvious and even you cant see it," Sam still looked confused "Sardon, duh… he has the biggest crush on mew, I mean you! Ugh. Anyways he is madly in love with you I can see it in his eyes!" suddenly Sam's face went scarlet and she stared ahead of them.

"You don't say…" was her only response.

"Ya…" Dren stopped and turned his head. His ears flattened. "Umm…" Sardon was standing right in front of them. He smiled at Sam then teleported not two inches in front of her. Sam's face turned an even darker red, and even darker when he grabbed her arm and said.

"I need to talk to you," he paused glaring a Dren "alone." Then they vanished leaving Dren's confusion and surprise behind. Sam found herself standing on her balcony. Looking around she saw Sardon leaning on the railing. He sighed then walked over to her and took both her hands in his.

"I know this is a little weird but… I …I." He looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. Sam saw a light redness flash across his cheeks. _He's blushing _she thought.

"Umm… I… I know we only just met yesterday and I've been thinking over the strange feelings I've been having for you and well I have come to the conclusion that… umm… I… uh…"

"Yes?" Sam bit her bottom lip and tried to hide the blush that was rushing up to her face. Sardon's cold eyes met hers then he leaned down so that his face was only inches from his and whispered.

"I… I love you." Sam's eyes widened in shock and her face turned beat red, she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when she realized his lips were gently pressed against hers. Sam's body tensed then she relaxed slightly and subconsciously wound her arms around his neck and shoulders deepening the kiss. She felt his arms slide around her waist. Sam felt the strong frame of his body against hers as he pulled her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey! so did you like my fail romance! ya i did. any hoo my BFF calls me the cheesiest of the chreesy. lol. XD. Rotfl. Lmafo. Rotflmao. teehee just kidding its not that funny my writing fails are not funny! (sobs) (wheezes) (sniff) ok i guess ill stop makeing you read crappy openings and lett you read the crappy story lol. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew i only own Sam Vulpes (my OC)!**

Sam blushed, and a thin smile crept onto her face as she remembered this moment.

"All right, this may be a little confusing but you're a Mew Mew and that means that you are infused with a Red Data animal. Which are more commonly known as endangered species. The person you saw was an alien named Cyniclons Sardon. He is the oldest of the three Cyniclons that are here on Earth trying to destroy it. Wesley and I developed the Mew Mew project in order to distinguish this threat. There are six other Mew Mews and from now on they will be your teammates. You will fight predicites, which are creatures that the Cyniclons create using things called infusers; they combine them with some sort of earth creature to make an even stronger beast. You will also fight the aliens on occasion but it will usually be predicites. And lastly you will work here; at Café Mew Mew. Any questions?" somehow Elliot was able to say all that with out breathing once. Sam glared at him.

"Ya. I got a question. What gives you the right to tell me what I will and will not do?"

"Forgive Elliot, he is just very devoted to this project and wants to see it become successful." Wesley assured her.

"Well I can understand that but what I don't get is; why me?"

"Well you see, you have a specific gene that allows your DNA to be combined with that of a Red Data animal and in doing so you have been given super human strength, animal senses and the means to save the world," Wesley explained, when he saw Sam's slightly horrified expression he added "but don't worry you wont be alone, there are six other Mew Mews." Sam opened her mouth to reply but the earth shook violently, sending her crashing to the floor. When the tremor subsided Sam pushed herself to a sitting position. The sounds of fighting and people shouting came from outside. Another bang shook the ground. Fighting the dizziness welling inside her head, Sam stood and ran over to the doors of the café. She flung them open and was immediately greeted by a powerful gust of wind. Sam stepped outside, her blue eyes widened in shock. The sun's rays spilled down onto the earth like fire from a forge. It illuminated the world in silent beauty. But that didn't stop Sam from recoiling from the scene before her. Standing in the center of the street was an enormous squirrel, or at least it looked like a squirrel. It was as big as a house; it had thick matted green fur, muscles rippled under the ratty pelt. Small amber eyes rested on her in a viscous stare. Sam took another step forward. The mark on her wrist started to burn. Clenching her fists she ran forward. When she passed through the arch, she stopped. Sam gasped. Lying on the ground in front of the beast was a girl. Slowly lifting her head, the girl gaped at Sam in shock.

"Sam?" she said weakly. Sam was confused for a moment then immediately recognized the girl.

"Zoey!" She shouted. Running over to her young school friend's side, Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Zoey, Are you ok?" Sam pulled the exhausted girl to her feet.

"L-look out!" Zoey pushed Sam just in time to avoid being crushed by the giant squirrel claws. The impact of the creature with the ground sent both Sam and Zoey flying onto the sidewalk. Sam rubbed her head where it had hit the pavement. Zoey had stood up and was breathing heavily. For the first time Sam noticed why she hadn't recognized her friend at first. Zoey was wearing a glossy, sleeveless, pink dress. She had darker magenta boots on her feet and a collar with a golden pendant attached to it. Her hair was bright pink and two black cat ears sprouted out of her head; also she had a tail with a ribbon and bell tied to it. Sam stared in shock but was suddenly distracted by a familiar voice.

"Awe, looks like poor kitty cat is exhausted, where are your precious Mew Mew friends Zoey?" both girls looked up.

"Dren!" Zoey shouted. _It's him! _Sam recognized the oddly shaped ears and cheeky grin. Dren smiled.

"What have we here?" Dren leaned back and then looking over his shoulder he said; "hey Sardon, guess what; its our little Mew from earlier." Another figure floated up next to Dren. Sam slowly raised her hand to her lips and touched it with her fingertips. Zoey stared at her confused.

"What's he talking about?"

"N-nothing! I mean… uh I have no idea!" Sam panicked.

"Ha. Looks like kitty cat and new Mew already know each other." Dren vanished then appeared in front of Sam, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she was forced to stare into his large amber eyes. Dren flinched, then twisted slowly. Sardon was standing on the road just behind Dren. Sam noticed the glare and hint of annoyance on his face.

Dren let go of Sam, and she blushed as Sardon's cold grey eyes bore into her icy blue ones. Sardon smiled then turned back to Zoey who had just destroyed the predicite. Shaking his head Sardon floated over to Sam then landed on the pavement in front of her. Dren smirked then elbowed Sam in the arm.

"so is somebody going to tell me what happened last night?" Dren grinned evilly.

"ya," said Tarb appearing upside down hovering over Dren "you two have been pretty quiet."

"Umm…" was all Sam managed to say before Zoey pushed her way in between Sam and the aliens.

"I don't know what your problem is. But don't touch her!" Zoey shouted in Dren's face. Putting his hands up Dren said.

"Calm down kitty cat, we weren't going to hurt her, we'd never do such a thing," he shot a mischievous look at Sardon "besides, I think little miss Mew Mew can take care of herself." Zoey looked confused then whirled around.

"You're a Mew Mew?"

"Ya I guess so." Sam whispered lowering her head.

"Oh My God! This is amazing! We'll get to fight and work together! Oh and… oops." Zoey stopped when she realized that the three Cyniclons were still there. Her nose scrunched up and she crouched ready to fight.

"Come on Sam we can take'um." When nothing happened Zoey turned around. "umm… Sam this is the part were you transform and we kick Cyniclon butt." Sam just stared at Zoey then allowed a guilty look to cloud her expression; she refused to meet her friend's gaze.

"I cant."

"Why not? Its not that hard, you already know how. Come on."

"No, it's not that simple…" Sam lifted her gaze until it rested on Sardon. Zoey followed her line of gaze then after a few seconds she gasped. Taking a step back she shouted.

"No! You cant! You can't be!" Elliot came running out of the café and saw Zoey shouting at Sam and the three aliens standing not far away. He ran up and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that she's a Mew Mew and… and… oh my god, I cant believe this Sam!"

"Well I'm sorry but…"

"But nothing this is nothing that 'sorry' can fix cause you do realize that _they_ are evil? Don't you?" Zoey pointed at the aliens.

"She's right. And didn't I tell you that it is _them _who are trying to destroy the human race. So surprisingly enough _they _are the enemy!" Elliot glared at her "don't you see, you are apart of the force that is trying to stop them!" Sam took a step backwards. And while glaring at both of them she said;

"I don't care! I believe that there is an alternate way to solve this problem. That there's a way to save their planet without destroying Earth, and I've already promised them that I'd help! And No Elliot they are not the enemy, or maybe to you they are but to them you are the enemy. Have you ever thought that maybe they are doing this for a reason. I know its no excuse to hurt innocent people but can you even imagine what its like to everyday watch your friends and loved ones die? When I look at you and them, I see you, Zoey, Dren, Sardon, Tarb, and me. They are the same as us. They feel pain and sorrow and love and happiness no more and no less than we do, they see the moon and the sun and the stars, the same way we do. Though they may look and act different they are the same as us." with those final words Sam walked around Zoey and over to where the three Cyniclons were standing in awkward silence. She turned slightly and said.

"I'm sorry Zoey but you have to give me at least two months, then we'll see, then well… never mind." Then taking Sardon's hand she nodded "lets go." The four vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first of all Im not sure if Zoey's school is a middle school or a high school... oh well I sorta made it both or wat ev its a messed school grades school... and i think i got the days of the week messed up to idk but some how it went from Sunday then a week passed then two days passed and now its Monday... so ya any ways ENJOY XD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew i only own Sam Vulpes (my OC)!**

Sam felt the anxiety pooling in her stomach. Ever since her fight with Zoey she had not been looking forward to Monday. Because Monday meant school, and school meant another Zoey freak out. Unfortunately today was Monday, and Sam was already on her way to school. Every muscle in her body was screaming 'bad idea'. its only for two more months, Sam thought. It was true; summer vacation was in two months. But for Sam, graduation. Sam was in her last year of high school. It would all be over in two months.

"Sam!" Sam winced, here it comes. She could almost feel the glare stabbing into her back. Sighing she kept walking towards the school entrance. Sam heard Zoey's running footsteps approaching. "Hey!" Zoey shouted. She jumped in front of Sam. Sam flicked her hair out of her face.

"What is it, I'm gonna be late." Zoey's face scrunched up into a scowl. Sam rolled her eyes. "You gonna stand there making faces or you got somthin to say?"

"Ya I got somthin to say! In case you hadn't noticed, you are now technically a bad guy!" Irritation bubbled in Sam's stomach.

"Well in case YOU hadn't noticed, I Don't Care!" Sam stepped around Zoey and fast walked towards her homeroom.

Zoey ran after her. When they were outside the classroom Zoey grabbed Sam's arm.

"You're making a mistake." "Damn it Zoey would you just drop it!" Sam stepped inside then slammed the door in her face. Ignoring the glances from her classmates, she slammed her books down on the desk and sat down. Sam's teacher: Mr. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then… um… ok so today's lesson is…" the day seem to drone on and on from that point. At the end of the day Sam headed towards her sisters school and just happened to be walking past the café. _Funny how things work that way. _Sam thought bitterly. She watched Zoey talking to the bi-polar blonde; Elliot. Zoey's head turned and Sam quickly jumped behind the hedge.

"Um… excuse me. Can I help you with something?" Sam lifted her head and found her self staring at a young girl with short green hair and two long ponytails hanging like thread behind her. Pale green eyes looked back at her behind large circular glasses.

"Um… no I was just uh…" Sam peered around the hedge, Zoey was gone. Sam sighed.

"Excuse me but are you Sam?"

"Yes… why?" the girl shifted then smiled.

"Oh well that's great! Zoey told us about you. She said that you…"

"Stop."

"What?" the girl asked nervously. Sam's eye's narrowed into a glare.

"I've already told Zoey to drop it, how many of you are gonna harass me about a choice I made. From I've heard _you_ don't need me." Sam twisted her feet and started walking again.

"Wait," the green haired girl followed her. "We do need you, um… I don't really know how to explain it but all of us are connected, and according to Elliot whether we want to or not we all have to work together." Sam whirled on the girl, her icy eyes burring with furry. The other girl gave a small scream then fell over and cringed.

"I said no!" Sam shouted at her "how many times do I have to say it? The answer is no and the answer will be no until I have reason to change my mind! Is that clear enough? Or do I have to write it down?" the girl said nothing. Sam's blood started to burn and she wanted to smash a hole in the sidewalk. Of all the problems Sam had her temper was the worst. Anyone who new her new not to get her made. Because then it's like female hulk situation. (Authors note: not the legit hulk but she does tend to put holes in things. ;))

"Hey!" Sam turned her head and saw a young woman with long purple hair and stern lavender eyes. Sam straightened, clenching her fists trying to regain her calm. "Renee." The green haired girl stood up carefully.

"Bridget are you all rights?" she nodded. Then miss high and mighty lav girl turned to Sam. "Your Sam aren't you?" Sam gave an exasperated sigh.

"So all of a sudden everyone knows who I am? Do I have a sign on my back that says: Samantha Vulpes?" she looked over her shoulder. Renee raised a brow.

"No, but Elliot called a few minutes ago and said if I see you that to tell you him and Wesley want to talk to you." Sam huffed.

"Well what makes you think I want to talk to them?" Renee frowned.

"The way he said it, I don't think he was offering you a choice." Sam glared at her then said;

"Well you can tell Elliot that I respectively decline." She flicked her hair out of her face then proceeded to pass the lavender haired girl. Renee's hand shot out and grabbed Sam's arm with strength she didn't think possible for such a thin looking woman.

"Sorry but your going to have to come with me."

"No." Sam said forcefully.

"It was _never _a choice."

"Back off."

"No." her lavender eyes stared into Sam's icy blue ones. Her veins started to clench. She could feel her pupils thinning and Renee could obviously see them.

"I said _Back Off_."

"And I said _No_."

"Back off or I'll make you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sam smiled.

"As you wish." She crouched then swung her leg out knocking Renee off her feet. She landed with thud. Dazed she stood up. Sam was standing in a ready position. Renee glared then swung a fist at her, she dodged then kicked her in the stomach. Renee growled then she straightened then pulled out a golden pendent and swiftly brushed it against her mouth. Purple light exploded around her. Sam put an arm in front of her eyes. When she looked again Renee was wearing dark purple shirt that covered her chest, shorts and thigh high boots of the same color. The pendent hang from her neck by a collar. The oddest part was the she had the ears and tail of a wolf. Renee charged Sam grabbing her neck. Bridget, who had been standing there the whole time, gasped. Renee raised her other hand threatening to punch Sam. She grabbed the purple mew's wrist wincing. Her arm swung and Sam's eyes shut. She waited for the impact. Suddenly a hand grabbed Renee's arm.

"Careful wolfy, you might hurt someone." Sam looked up.

"Dren!" Bridget shouted. Renee let go of Sam and swung at Dren who dodged the attack. Sam jumped to her feet. Dren suddenly appeared next to her.

"You ok foxy?" he asked with sly puppy eyes. Sam glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that! Anyways I could have handled it." Dren laughed sitting back in the air.

"Suuuure you could have," Sam frowned "sorry but the last thing I saw was you about to get flattened by her majesty mew." Dren smirked.

"Not that I like to agree with Dren, but he's right." Tarb popped out of nowhere next to Dren. Sam scoffed.

"I _can _take care of myself."

"If by take care you mean…"

"Oh just shut up!"

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" everyone turned and saw Zoey, Elliot, Wesley, a little girl with short blonde hair and a girl about Zoey's age with black hair done in two buns.

"Dren!" Zoey shouted. The little blonde girl pointed at Tarb.

"And taru-taru!" she squeaked happily. Tarb kicked his arms and legs in the air and blushed.

"Don't call me that you little…" Sam looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Damn it I'm gonna be late!" she turned to run but Elliot called.

"Oh no you don't." _(fail)_ Zoey jumped in front of her, she was already transformed into her pink cat form thing. The blonde girl had transformed and had some kind of yellow circus outfit on and brown monkey tail and ears, and was standing on Zoey's left. The blue girl stood on Zoey's right; she was dressed in a really short dress and had blue bird wings and tail. Renee was next to her and Bridget stood next to monkey girl. Bridget was wearing a green bathing suit thing and had weird white threads coming out of the top of her forehead. All five girls had golden pendants hanging from their necks. Sam stared for a moment.

"Sorry Sam but if your with them then your gonna have to fight us." Zoey's expression was focused and serious.

"But just so it's a little fairer, here." _(is fairer even a word?)_ Elliot threw a pendent at her. She caught it. Examining it in her hand she experimentally touched it to her mouth. Orange light exploded like fire around her. A strange feeling seeped through her; fire circled around her feet and slowly made its way up around her whole body. When the light subsided Sam noticed her clothes had changed, she was wearing a short sleeveless orange dress like thing, ankle high black boots and fingerless brown gloves. She had a collar like the other mews where the pendent hung. Touching her ears she felt fur. Something brushed against her leg, she looked over her shoulder she saw a bushy orange fox tail. Sam looked around in astonishment.

"Umm..."

_**OK sorry bout this but i am actually working on a book right now an school work and loads of other crap so i wont be able to post another chapter for a while. dont get mad and flame me because i might post other stories just no chaps on this one for a bit SORRY!**_


End file.
